A head-mounted display (HMD) device is worn on a head of a user when the user is viewing a graphical scene within the HMD. The HMD includes one optic display in front of an eye of the user or includes two optic displays in front of both eyes of the user to allow the user to view the graphical scene. The HMD is implemented as a helmet, or as eye-glasses, or as a visor. The graphical scene includes a virtual reality scene in which the user plays a game.
However, some games include images that are not appropriate for users of certain ages, e.g., children. For example, while a game may encourage a child to learn about a game or content, the game may include content that is improper for the child. As another example, the game or content may include language that is rated as mature or is not suitable for children.